digitalmonsterfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Yubikiri Egao de Dokkan Punch
" " é uma música de ''Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters'' e é interpretada por Umeka Shoji, no papel Eri Karan. Letra Kanji= 宇宙のまんなか　キミとわたし 広い空の下で　見たい夢の途中 ひとりぼっちの夜は　瞳(め)を閉じてみて いちばん最初に　会いにいくよ ぎゅっとつながるココロ　きっと感じあえるの 弱気ごと受け止める　わたしがそばにいるよ Smile for me　わらって　わらって　くれるから 笑顔が　笑顔を　連れてくるの　キミのおかげなんだよ だから　わらって　わらって　約束ね ゆびきり　忘れちゃう　泣き虫には　ドッカンパンチだからね♪ 暗い部屋のなか　思い出たち 指でつないだら　ホラ星座みたい 膝をかかえた腕が　翼にかわる 自由な勇気で　空を泳ごう もっと大きな声で　いつか伝えるために 今はまだせえいっぱい　この歌で届けたい Stay with you　涙の　あとには　流れ星 笑顔と　笑顔で　輝く空　キミも見えているかな ずっと　キラキラ　キラキラ　大丈夫 ゆびきり　キミはもう　ひとりじゃない　いつも一緒だからね Smile for me Smile for me　わらって　わらって　くれるから 笑顔が　笑顔を　連れてくるの　キミのおかげなんだよ だから　わらって　わらって　約束ね ゆびきり　忘れちゃう　泣き虫には　ドッカンパンチだからね♪ |-| Romanização= Uchuu no mannaka kimi to watashi Hiroi sora no shita de mitai yume no tochuu Hitoribocchi no yoru wa me o tojite mite Ichiban saisho ni ai ni iku yo Gyutto tsunagaru kokoro kitto kanji aeru no Yowaki goto uketomeru watashi ga soba ni iru yo Smile for me waratte waratte kureru kara Egao ga egao wo tsuretekuru no kimi no okage nan da yo Dakara waratte waratte yakusoku ne Yubikiri wasurechau nakimushi ni wa dokkan panchi dakara ne ♪ Kurai heya no naka omoidetachi Yubi de tsunaidara hora seiza mitai Hiza o kakaeta ude ga tsubasa ni kawaru Jiyuu na yuuki de sora o oyogou Motto ookina koe de itsuka tsutaeru tame ni Ima wa mada se e ippai kono uta de todoketai Stay with you namida no ato ni wa nagareboshi Egao to egao de kagayaku sora kimi mo miete iru ka na Zutto kirakira kirakira daijoubu Yubikiri kimi wa mou hitori janai itsumo issho dakara ne Smile for me Smile for me waratte waratte kureru kara Egao ga egao wo tsuretekuru no kimi no okage nan da yo Dakara waratte waratte yakusoku ne Yubikiri wasurechau nakimushi ni wa dokkan panchi dakara ne ♪ |-| Tradução= Algures no universo, estamos tu e eu Num sonho que tive por baixo do vasto céu Nas noites solitárias, fecha os olhos Irei ao teu encontro, tal como da primeira vez Decerto consegues sentir que os nossos corações apertados estão ligados Vou aceitar todas as tuas fraquezas, e ficar a teu lado Sorri para mim, ri, e rirei de volta O meu sorriso cria sorrisos graças ao teu Por isso, promete-me que vais rir, rir É uma promessa de mindinho, não te esqueças que os chorões levam um murro explosivo ♪ É no escuro do quarto que vêm as memórias Quando ligamos os dedos, parece uma constelação, vês? Os joelhos abraçados pelos meus braços transformam-se em asas E voo no céu com a coragem para ser livre Por sempre ter querido dizer-to em voz alta Vou usar esta canção e enviar-te tudo Vou ficar contigo, o que antes era uma lágrima, é agora uma estrela cadente Pergunto-me se também consegues ver todos os sorrisos que brilham no céu Não te preocupes, vão sempre brilhar, brilhar É uma promessa de mindinho, já não estás sozinho, vamos estar sempre juntos Sorri para mim Sorri para mim, ri, ri para mim O meu sorriso cria sorrisos graças ao teu Por isso, promete-me que vais rir, rir É uma promessa de mindinho, não te esqueças que os chorões levam um murro explosivo ♪ Números de Faixas *Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters Character Song & Original Soundtrack - 7 (Disco 1) Notas e Referências Categoria:Músicas